


Mesmer

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Secret Identity, Stolen Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: The real Sindel died years ago and was replaced by a wicked woman named Mesmer. Mesmer wants it all, and by the Elder Gods she will have it.
Relationships: Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Mesmer

She began as a whisper in the ground. She crawled out of the soil, fully grown, and hungry. Mesmer was a sorceress, a witch, and enchantress. From the moment she walked she had power at her fingertips. But she had nothing.

No family to call her own, no life, with a hunger that couldn't be filled. She wandered the Chaos Realm aimlessly until she finally escaped. 

She found him, when she did. Tall and strong, very strong. Powerful. Shao Kahn. But at the time, he was no kahn. Just a Titan who craved power so much that she knew he felt the very same hunger that haunted her since the beginning of her life. She followed him. He knew how to rid of the hunger, he demonstrated by taking the throne right from under Onaga.

He poisoned the beast, the great Dragon King. Then he sealed him away so he was no longer an issue. With Outworld Throne his, Mesmer knew he was satisfied. His hunger was satisfied. She knew what she had to do to feed her hunger.

Mesmer set her sights onto Edenia. The King and Queen were powerful together. But with her magic she could overtake them, she was confident that she could. Her first attack didn't end well, she didn't even make it into the palace! She was warded off by the many, many guards and a strong warrior, Prince Jobashel. He left her weak. But then Shao Kahn found her. Shao Kahn saw her potential, even as she laid broken.

"We could help one another."

"How?"

He smiled a wicked smile. They formed a plan. To take the Edenian throne, they needed to infiltrate the palace. 

"Your body is much like the Queen's."

She would be confused until he revealed his own magic. Ah. She was disguised as the Queen, Queen Sindel. She walked right into the palace with a graceful strut. No one batted an eye, they bowed their heads and averted their gaze. But when she came to the throne room, Mesmer met the gaze of Queen Sindel. The woman was stunned upon her throne. First, Mesmer took out her guards, the Queen then acting. She was attacked with a shriek. But after being hit, Mesmer gathered her magic and sent back a scream of her own. Queen Sindel was knocked down and with a blade of hair, she cut down the queen. She disposed of the body by burning it with magic and made her way to find the king. Shao Kahn promised he would be inside by then.

But Shao Kahn hadn't found the king by then. Mesmer found him first. He, at first, only saw his beloved wife and went to greet her as such. But he grew wise quickly. 

"Who are you? Where is Sindel?"

Mesmer smiles, appearing harmless as she strokes the man's cheek, "I am Sindel. Now I am."

When Shao Kahn found them, having taken out most of the defenses of the palace to get inside, he found King Jerrod on his knees in a restraint of hair, Mesmer holding a blade to his throat.

"I have a request, Shao Kahn."

Shao Kahn eyes the woman, "And what request is that?"

She flashes a smile and her disguise falters, "Marry me."

She slits the king's throat and releases him from the restraints. As he lays dying, Mesmer bows to Shao Kahn, "Consider this a wedding gift."

Shao Kahn was very amused but agreed to marry her. 

Together, they discover the nursery where a toddler waited. The babe saw Mesmer and reached out. Mesmer was taken back by this child. But she knew what she had to do. This was the former King and Queen's daughter, Kitana. And now, she was Mesmer's own daughter. No, she was both hers and Shao Kahn's daughter. Their child.

Mesmer, disguised as Queen Sindel, takes the throne of Edenia. She announces that Shao Kahn killed King Jerrod and that she was marrying him to keep the peace. The people believed her. Reluctantly, they supported their "queen" as she married the monster who supposedly killed their beloved king. Mesmer put on a show, acting disgusted as she took her vows, she appeared strong when, deep inside, she was filled with joy. Her hunger, finally at bay.

A husband, a daughter. A throne, a realm. All hers! As she took Shao Kahn's hand, holding Kitana on her hip, she was finally at peace. But it wouldn't last.

Though not everyone agreed with Sindel's actions in marrying Shao Kahn, Quan Chi saw her as an obstacle, a wall between him and Shao Kahn. Who was to whisper lies to the Emperor when his Empress was constantly at his side? No, she had to be dealt with. Somehow...

Years pass, Kitana can walk so Mesmer starts to train her. She's such a smart little girl and is treasured. Shao Kahn slightly warms up to her but still sees her as a future problem. Mesmer ignores him mostly and trains her daughter. She is taught to fight with many weapons so she is never unprepared. Mesmer trains her personally in hand-to-hand combat when the girl is a teen.

"Check your footing, princess."

Kitana took instructions well. She did as told and was rewarded for such behavior. She was gifted a friend, Jade. Jade would be her bodyguard and a set of constant eyes. Though Mesmer wondered what would become of the two, she knew that Jade would do her duty.

One evening, she sat before her mirror and dropped her disguise. Her blue skin glistened, her brown hair was pulled back so she may remover her makeup. Normally she would have dinner with Shao Kahn but she retired early this evening. She was so tired. A servant came and gave her tea. Mesmer was suspicious but drank it anyway. If only she was more careful. The tea was poisoned and she died choking.

Her soul wandered for ages until she returned, resurrected by Quan Chi. She was coughing, red eyes glinted with hate as she finally stood for the first time in centuries. She slaughtered many in the name of her husband, only to be defeated by a man called Nightwolf. She would become a Revanant by Quan Chi's hands, her mind clouded. She would fight night to her daughter for years until she would be taken from the Bone Temple and back to Outworld.

There, she was brought back to life by her very own bodyguard, Sheeva and her friend, Shang Tsung. Her disguise was weak, but Shang Tsunv hid her with his magic, she hid from them.Mesmer saw her daughter, alive. Kitana was stunned to see her but, she was full of relief. Mesmer offered her arms and an embrace for her.

"My daughter..."

She was full of... an emotion. One she could not place. Her daughter sat on the throne but, something wasn’t right. Her husband was no where to be seen. Mileena wasn't here, either. Where were they?

"Where is Shao Kahn and Mileena?"

She remained as neutral as possible as the answer was given. Mileena, dead. Killed by a wench named D'Vorah. Shao Kahn? Imprisoned _by_ Kitana. Mesmer felt her eye twitch, seeing what her daughter has become... angered her. Yet, she was expected to.act pleased, so she did.

"What... glorious news!"

She was an good actress. Kitana hugged her once more and Mesmer knew she had to do something to fix things. She aided Fujin, Nightwolf, and Shang Tsung. She returned and played mother for traitorous little Kitana. She then sought out her husband. When she found him, she was disgusted. He failed. But, he could succeed with a little help. Help she would have to give. She was disappointed in him. Her originally strong husband, none could defeat him in Kombat. Yet here he lied. Blinded and weak. So very weak.

But there was a chance he could be strong again.

"You failed."

"Wife? Is that you?"

"Who else, worm?"

Depsite his pain, he smiled. She embraced him, "Kitana has betrayed our family. Our daughter Mileena is gone-"

"And D'Vorah will pay dearly for killing her."

"She better. I will aid you, but you better not fail me again, Shao Kahn. Or else I will kill you myself and seek a stronger husband."

He laughs, it's full of pain but it genuine. Mesmer notices that company would come sokn, so she stood. She turned to face Sheeva, and the look on the Shokan Queen'a face explained everything. She _heard them_. This wouldn't do.

"You-!"

"Hush, Sheeva."

They fight. Sheeva is strong but desperate. Mesmer wins easily and decides she has no choice but to kill Sheeva. But she didn't get the chance to.

"Stop, thief!"

Mesmer turns and is shocked to Sindel. The real Sindel, alive and well. A woman was beside her, Sareena was it? It didn't matter. What mattered was that her disguise was seen through now. Sheeva looked between them, stunned. Mesmer drops her diguise and smiles, "I think it's time the truth is seen."

Sindel growls ans points, "You took everything from me!"

"Ah, did I now?"

She struts back to Shao Kahn and helps him stand, "You were a weak queen. Me? The Edenia flourished under my rulership."

Sindel wants to attack, but Mesmer knew she was weak. Too weak to win. Mesmer grins, "How are you here now, sweetheart?"

"You never managed to kill me. I was taken to the Netherrealm by Quan Chi and there my strength was rebuilt."

"He planned on using you against me."

She nods, "But he was killed and I waz freed. Sareena has aided me all this time. And now, we will end you."

Mesmer grins and shows off some magic. Her disguise is brought back and she lunges at Sindel. They twirl together and blast each other away with a well-timed scream. Sheeva and Sareena are confused as the two duel. Mesmer wins once more. She uses her magic to blast away Sareena before screaming at Sheeva and to knock her down. Mesmer is quick to go and grab Shao Kahn.

"Come, husband."

They manage to the Soul Chamber where Shao Kahn is able to heal. He, once again, was proud and strong. He appeared on top of the world and Mesmer couldn't help but run and jump into his arms. They go off together and gather those loyal to Shao Kahn. There is many. They leave to join Kitana, and to punish her for her wrongs. Upon the battle, against Kitana's forces, the Shokan arrive. But they are too late. Kitana fights Mesmer as Sheeva arrives.

"You should've stayed dead!"

Mesmer smiles before dropping her disguise, "Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

Kitana is stunned, "Wh-Who-?"

"I am your mother, Kitana. I am Mesmer, Empress of Outworld."

As Sindel arrives, Kitana drops her fans is confusion. There was too much going on for her to understand.

"Do not listen to her!"

Kitana turns to see Sindel but cannot be joyful at her arrival, "Who are you!?"

Sindel is hurt, "I am your mother, your true mother! This wench stole you from me and killed your father."

Mesmer huffs as Kitana slowly goes toward Sindel, "How lovely. While you have your famil reunion, I'll just stand here and look pretty."

Sindel growls at her, "You deserve to die!"

"Been there, done that. Not that fun."

Mesmer screams and Sindel and Kitana are shielded by Sheeva and Sareena. Shao Kahn finishes beating down Liu Kang. He comes to Mesmer's side. Sindel glares at him, "You will die, today."

"I will not."

Mesmer smiles and takes her husband's hand, "Let's finish this."

Shao Kahn smiles and nods, "Let's shall."


End file.
